The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Undesired motion of an object being hoisted is quite common. Deployment and retrieval of boats from structures or vessels is one example. The hoisting of the boat can sometimes be quite difficult due to for example and without limitation motion of the vessel, turbulence of the water and/or wind loads on the boat to be deployed or retrieved.